


То, над чем боги еще посмеются

by somedy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: хоть раз в жизни Скьяллю должно повезти.





	То, над чем боги еще посмеются

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-18 для команды Witcher (бетинг - Itami Kaname)
> 
> богомерзкое гетпорно на сене  
> распидорашенное время  
> легкое ау от канона, потому что #тимскьялль

На чистом, отряхнувшемся от дождя небе неспешно всходило солнце. Его лучи резвились в мутных прибрежных водах и пробирались по мокрой от росы траве. Лесистое взморье было испещрено холмами и светлыми, заросшими белым мхом валунами. Неистово пахло рыбой, водорослями и душистыми травами.

Утренний холодок пытался пробиться сквозь стеганку и ревностно путал волосы. Скьялль привычно не обращал внимания и потрошил крабов. Ловлей это и назвать нельзя, слишком просто. Скьялль легко выуживал крабов из гальки и быстрыми отточенными движениями вскрывал панцири. Соскребал склизкое серое мясо и складывал в котелок.

Изредка к улову слетались пестроголовые олуши, Скьялль отгонял их и продвигался дальше. Олуши топтались на песке, кисло перекрикивались и вновь пытались отбить котелок. Скьялль, в общем-то добродушный и тороватый, возможно и швырнул бы им пару крабов, но — не сегодня.

Скалистые дороги выбили из седла неопытного скальда, его кобыла встала на дыбы, саданула копытом по руке и побежала с испуганным ржанием до самого Лофотена. Чуть позже охотники принесли и скальда: с раздробленной кистью, россыпью царапин на лице и множеством кровоподтеков. А с первыми лучами солнца Скьялля отправили за крабами; по мнению жриц Фрейи, ничто не ставит на ноги столь споро, как молитвы, мазь и горячая похлебка.

Скьялль не спорил и торопливо заполнял котелок. Он так старательно высматривал крабов — молодых, с полкулака и сизыми панцирями, — что у него разболелись глаза; и стоило поднять взгляд, как чуть ли не физически резануло солнцем. Скьялль резко зажмурился, тряхнул головой и, потоптавшись на месте, осторожно приоткрыл глаз.

Все стало намного лучше. Заросшее деревьями взморье успело обнажиться до втоптанных в грязь камней. Чуть выше, к тянущейся на холм прогалине, пестрели выцветше-алые пятна кровостоя. Скьялль излишне углубился на запад и потерял счет времени.

Он напряженно сглотнул — от Сигрдрифы опять попадет за медлительность! — и помчался к деревне. Знакомые тропки, примятые травы и поломанные кусты — верные ориентиры, и Скьялль расслабился, замечтался.

Молодой и крепкий, он грезил сражаться на равных с воинами клана ан Хиндар, достойными потомками самого Хеймдалля. Когда-нибудь настанет день, и боевой топор ему сгодится снова. Качнется под ногами палуба драккара, плечом к плечу встанут воители клана, и загремит, зальется горячо и яро песнь войны — с которой его встретит девушка, легконогая и ясноглазая.

Скьялль мечтательно улыбался, поглаживал шершавый котелок и представлял, как ласково она коснется его щеки, возьмет за руки и проведет к столу. Усадит за крепко сбитую лавку, наполнит кружку обжигающим грогом на ячмене и чемерице... Дальше воображение не пускало, задавило стеснительностью, и Скьялль, враз заробев, ссутулил спину и зажато, с долей вины, улыбнулся.

Две крайности — способный напористый воин и скованный, неловкий в общении, юноша — давно ужились вместе и вылепили Скьялля таким, каким он и был.

Свыкшимся с одиночеством.

Оно и развило в Скьялле наблюдательность; он хмуро свел брови, замедлился и, осторожно вышагивая по прелой траве, прислушался к лесному гомону. Кроны деревьев перешептывались с ветром, потрескивали сухие ветки — от торопливых кроликов и белок. И, вглядываясь в мелкие бурые пятна, Скьялль выхватил свой топорик.

Враг не заставил себя ждать: набросился из густых кустов, содрав паутину, и попытался атаковать. Скьялль отскочил вправо, отбросил котелок и рубанул по белошерстному загривку — точнее, попытался. Враг увернулся, ощерился и, опершись лапами в землю, взмахнул хвостом.

Шерсть светлая, длинная, местами свалянная; в желтых глазах плескалась злость.

Волк.

Скьялль занервничал — волк крупный, мускулистый — и топором рубанул слабо. Для равновесия взмахнул левой рукой; клыки мелькнули слишком близко, из пасти пахнуло тухлятиной.

Волк не растерялся, вцепился в топорище и дернул на себя — вместе с Скьяллем. Без страха, по зову своей природы.

Кулак Скьялля — мощный, словно литой из стали, — впечатался во влажный нос. Волк взвизгнул, дернул лапами, и удалось вырвать из его пасти топор. Он ярился, видя сопротивление Скьялля, и тот ощущал чужую злобу так близко и тяжело, что едва не вырвало. Но не хватило времени.

Волк снова наступал, цеплял когтями траву и скалил зубы.

Попятившийся Скьялль — напряженный, взмокший — перехватил топорище обеими руками и едва не споткнулся о котелок. Чугунный бок мазнул по голени, но не подвел, не подвернулся под ступню. И Скьялль, хрипло выдохнув, рубанул сплеча. Еще раз, второй, третий — один из ударов рассек волку переднюю лапу. Брызнула кровь, скулеж, ненависть. Поджав лапу, волк бросился вперед, вцепился в суконные штаны. Ткань затрещала, нити лопнули. Скьялль резко двинул ногой — в ответ лишь скрежет клыков и булькающий рык — да замахнулся. Желтые глаза нехорошо сверкнули, хлестнул по боку хвост, но все напрасно. Обух топора вошел в густую шерсть затылка как родной, прибил волка к земле, и тот, харкнув слюной и кровью, дернулся. Желтизна стухла, подернулась мутной пленкой. По мускулам прошли спазмы, и тело обмякло, чтобы в какой-то момент окоченеть.

Тогда Скьялль наконец понял, что дышит он с усилием, а с подбородка капает горькая желчь. Его все-таки вырвало. Не от страха — от голода. Скьялль не успел позавтракать, а телу спешку не объяснить.

Он торопливо утерся и присел рядом с тушей. Перелесок начал обрастать мирными звуками. Примятая волком ягода дала сок, который, отдавшись прямо в шерсть, начал неприятно пахнуть.

Скьялль почти виновато опустил голову и коснулся передней лапы. Топор рубанул прямо по лучевой кости, та треснула и все равно бы срослась неверно. Скьялль расправил мокрую от крови шерсть так, чтобы прикрыть рану, и заставил себя найти котелок.

Скьялль не должен жалеть волков, иначе над ним опять посмеются. На Скеллиге нет места пустым переживаниям, и грубые, вырезанные самой природой утесы Хеймдалля и Камби не дадут соврать. Они прорезаются с каждым рассветом, вбирают кусками небо и неумелых моряков. Западная дорога, ускользающая из Лофотена, ведет прямиком к фиорду. И тот, в предчувствии Раг нар Роога, сбросит каменные оковы.

Во всяком случае, так думалось Скьяллю, а мнение свое он не то чтобы кому-то навязывал — вообще не тянул дальше мыслей. Он часто ошибался и до сих пор нелепо съеживался, едва Сигрдрифа хмурила седые брови.

И если он вернется без крабов — она всерьез может прогневаться. За скальда он переживал меньше; лофотенские девицы наверняка окружили того заботой. Но все же Скьялль поторопился, наполнил котелок повторно — внутрь попали сухие травинки да шмат паутины — и поспешил в деревню.

На подходе столкнулся с охотником Тригви. Высокий, жилистый, учуханный болотной грязью, он явно успел расставить силки. На его рябых руках с широкими мозолистыми ладонями толпились царапины и родинки, и даже густой рыжий волос не мог все скрыть.

Тригви раздраженно охлопывал себя по рукам, ругался, но, заметив Скьялля, осклабился:

— Ну чего, супротив морских гнилушек нормально стоишь?

Скьялль молча показал заполненный до краев котелок, и Тригви кивнул. Он наклонился к валуну, залегшему во впадине на обочине, и зачерпнул тремя пальцами вязкой темно-бурой массы. Приглядевшись, Скьялль понял, что ошибся: Тригви тянулся к братине, с донца которой и вычищал остатки мази. Ее он не втирал, а вдавливал хлопками, почти как Астрид, усердно белившая веснушчатое лицо перед гулянками.

— Они ведь, такдыть, полегче Черных, — с простоватой рассудительностью заявил Тригви, обрабатывая предплечья. — Опять же, далеко ходить не надо. И пользы в них — во! — Он выставил большой палец и обнажил кривоватые зубы. — Недаром сама Фрейя к нам того, благоволит. Ковыряйся на берегу — да не хочу!

— Точно, — осторожно согласился Скьялль, с опаской покосившись на ворота — но пышных юбок жриц там, на его счастье, не мелькало. — Но мне стоит поторопиться. Сигрдрифа, она...

Тригви преградил путь, шумно втянул носом воздух и щелкнул топор по лезвию. Простое действие могло взорваться воплем: на памяти Скьялля, кузнечный подмастерье успел лишиться трех ногтей — и всякий раз на среднем пальце. Он бережно сдувал пыль со свежезаточенного оружия и щелкал по лезвиям, проверяя остроту. И если ноготь хотя бы треснет — значит, работа достойная, сгодится для умелых бойцов.

Топор Скьялля — попроще, без особой заточки, — и Тригви б разочаровался, не смахнув ногтем кровь. Темные густые пятна окаймили сталь, отбив так и не прозвучавшую насмешку, но Скьяллю все равно стало неловко. Он шагнул в сторону, прикрыл топор ладонью и кивнул на перелесок.

— Там я столкнулся с волком. Белым, огромным таким, — неуклюже попытался объяснить Скьялль, но все же стушевался и не смог побахвалиться. — Шкура у него почти нетронута, я проверил...

— Ага. — Тригви безучастно кивнул, сунул опустевшую братину в травянистые заросли и, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Ты бы расторопнее двигал, а то малец этот приезжий совсем бабенкам мозги отобьет.

— Как это? — встревожился Скьялль и крепче перехватил котелок.

В голову полезли дурные мысли — и их, подобно сорной траве, следовало вырвать как можно скорей. Сестра, мать — как воин без фантазии, Скьялль почуял в словах Тригви угрозу и крепко сжал кулаки. Успей его руки пропотеть — котелок бы точно выскользнул, выплевывая облепленных сухой травой крабов.

— Увидишь, — пообещал Тригви и, бодро насвистывая, зашагал к лесу. — Эх, хороши у Фрейи сиськи, молока полны...

Скьялля похабная песенка смутила и текстом, и всем тем, что касалось женщин; щеки словно вспыхнули изнутри, и он заторопился в деревню. Почти от самых ворот несло содой, поташем и несвежим бельем. Усталые бабы гоняли в лоханях штаны, рубахи, платья и грубо окрикивали своих мужиков. Те отзывались нехотя, не отрываясь от починки кровель или рубки дров.

Скьялль выдохнул и вытер ладонью лоб. Глупо забывать, что лофотенские своих в обиду не дают; да и подозревать гостей — последнее дело, совсем не геройское. А стать прославленным воином без доброго честного сердца — противиться божьему покровительству. Бравый Улль одаряет луком из тиса да ясеневым щитом только достойных; топор же Скьялля — соединенье простого железа и сосны. Добротное оружие, но простое, без истории — впрочем, как и сам Скьялль.

— Гляньте, кто наконец вернулся! — Сигрдрифа появилась внезапно, уперла руки в расплывшиеся бока и с прищуром глянула на котелок. — Когда ведь надыть, не дождешься.

— Я... Я просто... — Скьялль, оробев, замялся, уперся взглядом в землю и, наверно, нашел бы оправдание, не выхвати Сигрдрифа котелок.

Она — колючая под стать своему имени — смотрела грозно и двигалась резко. Быстро выудив крупные травинки из улова Скьялля, она направилась к своей хате, забыв о благодарности. Но на пороге, точно почувствовав растерянный взгляд Скьялля, обернулась.

— Ступай-ка домой, горемыка, матушке помоги. Негоже старухе таскать бадьи с водой. — Сигрдрифа вздохнула, толкнула плечом дверь и крикнула — уже не ему, а дочке: — Да кто ж так, глупая, раны обмывает?! Повозюкала мокрой тряпкой и что, вот и вся забота?

Скьяллю стало неуютно, и он быстро зашагал вперед, старательно вслушиваясь во что угодно, лишь бы не в Сигрдрифу. К ее беззлобным, но требовательным окрикам Лофотен давно привык, перебивал пьяными напевами, материнской руганью и детским хохотом. Порой примешивалось требовательное ржание лошадей. Прибрежная деревня всегда холодная, влажная и скупая на овес.

Сена, конечно, с избытком, но много ли толку от сухой травы?

Скьялль вздохнул — в конюшню он обязательно заглянет позже — и наскоро обтер топор пучком травы.

Похоже, Тригви ошибся: Лофотен был знакомо тихим, девушки сидели за прялками да гнули спины над цветами. Конечно, Скьялль подумал окликнуть одну — Бьерну, к примеру, — расспросить о скальде, однако не решился, словив насмешливый, заранее подколовший взгляд одной из девушек. Она лениво перекатывала во рту серу и сматывала клубки овечьей шерсти. Скьялль сглотнул, понурился — на девушек смелости не хватало.

Даже с родной сестрой бывало до неловкости сложно.

Астрид — веснушчатая и озорная — встретила его у порога, схватила за руку и, озорно поблескивая глазами и бусами, зашептала:

— Неспроста ж ты задержался, братец. Не так ли? Кто она? Скажи мне, скажи скорее!

Она нетерпеливо подмигнула, подпрыгнула — угол косынки взметнулся, хлестнул подвешенный к потолку волкобой, и несколько недосохших листьев скользнуло на пол. Астрид не заметила оплошности, с улыбкой подергивала рукав Скьялля и ждала — но явно не правды.

Скьялль нахмурился, отвел глаза и проворчал:

— Ну и глупости ты говоришь. Сигрдрифа велела собрать крабов на обед скальду. А я просто далеко ушел и... И все тут. — Он взмахнул рукой, прошел в хату и зачерпнул ковшом из ведра. Ледяная, пронизанная мелкими льдинками вода, вставала комом в горле; Скьялль долго откашливался и, ощутив спиной недоверчивость Астрид, развел руками: — Когда ж тут я нашел бы на кого-то времени?

— Ладно-ладно, я верю, — в ответ хохотнула она. — К тому же, я бы все равно узнала, кто она.

Скьялль, устало плюхнувшийся на лавку, снова глотнул воды и поперхнулся. Сестра вводила его в ступор быстро, ненамеренно — и делала это в разы лучше, Хель их всех забери, Черных. Разнились только умыслы, но в них Скьялль не был силен.

Он быстро осмотрелся — уютная, чисто выметенная изба, обставленная весьма и весьма скудно. Самые казистые безделушки Астрид давно перетаскала в свою светелку, и в общем пользовании остались только вещи общего пользования да праздничные льняные полотенца, изящно расшитые цветастым ситцем. Купец с Ард Скеллиге уступил их за полцены, а гвоздики у печи Скьялль вбил сам. Минуло, наверно, полтора года, но мать ими почти не пользовалась — все берегла, смеялась, что на свадьбу.

— Лучше скажи, — Скьялль зачерпнул воды повторно, — зачем ты ей позволяешь ведра таскать?

Астрид надулась, словно осой укушенная, скрестила на груди руки и вскинула подбородок.

— А меня тоже не было вообще-то! Старая Сигрдрифка просила помочь за Тьодольвом присмотреть. Ее безголовая Ингридр только и может, что глазки ему строить. Пф!

Скьялль озадаченно моргнул. Астрид, однако, уже пришпорила свое краснобайство, раскраснелась, посвежела — Скьяллю оставалось только хлебать из ковша и слушать. Тьодольв из Хвинира, тот самый, с раздробленной кистью, на деле оказался хорош собой, щедр на добрые слова и спор на охмуренье. Дежурить у его кровати вызвалось, наверно, с десяток девиц, но мудрости Сигрдрифе не занимать: она разогнала всех до единой и усадила у Тьодольва дочь.

Скьялль невольно почувствовал зависть — злую, скользнувшую в самое сердце, змею, которой даже боги не дали имени, — и опустил взгляд. Сапоги совсем поистерлись, набойки сносились, и будь ему с кем, то все равно б не танцевал.

— Надеялась она, уж это точно, Ингридрку с Тьодольвом породнить. Свежая кровь нужна деревне, да и заневестилась Ингридрка. А та ведь что? С нее все как с гуся вода, и материнские наставления тоже. — Астрид фыркнула, уперла одну руку в бок и деловито осмотрела ногти на второй. — Я ей свой новый кожушок пообещала, и вот: мне есть с кем танцевать по вечерам.

— Подожди! — Скьялль удивленно вскинул голову. — Ты ей на самом деле отдашь кожух?

Астрид замялась, нервно хихикнула, заправила под косынку выбившуюся прядку; и снова сверкнули бусы, качнулись пестрые, собранные из редких перьев, серьги.

— Конечно, нет, — донеслось из задней комнаты, и у Скьялля с сердца и плеч упал словно целый фиорд.

— Мама! — возмущенно крикнула Астрид и топнула ножкой. — Подслушивать — нехорошо, разве не ты это говорила?

Жар расцветал на ее щеках красивым заморским румянцем — Скьялль не мог этого не заметить.

Тьодольв из Хвинира действительно очаровал Астрид, и ей уже не свернуть с тропы Фрейи. Крапчатые бусы, краска для лица и звонкие смешки — женщины умели воевать без крови, порой не открывая прямых атак. Скьялля дважды зацепило по случайности — при виде Ингридр, распустившей тугие пучки, или Бьерны, примерившей новое платье с наборным поясом из кожи молодого оленя, — и отходил он мучительно и долго.

Бессонница его накрывала, не жалея, и с ней все навязчивей подбирались видения чужого счастья.

У Астрид бывало иначе: просто, романтично и взаимно. Пусть она, пристыженная матерью, сейчас раскраснелась, задышала чаще, глубже — желаемого все равно добьется.

Скьялль вздохнул, наклонился и сковырнул с сапога прилипшую тину.

— Я что-то не слышу ответа, мама!

Вспылившая Астрид в сердцах показала язык и дернула плечами. Уязвленная, она явно желала показать характер, невольно напомнив Скьяллю о жарко растопленной бане: если плеснуть на камни — точь-в-точь Астрид.

— Иди собери нам обед, — бесстрастно велела мать, так и не появившись. — А ты, Скьялль, зайди. Разговор есть.

Он виновато, словно заранее провинился, ссутулился и, пригладив жесткие волосы, повиновался. Мать ласково улыбнулась и кивнула на колченогую табуретку. Под весом Скьялля та заскрипела, а следом отозвались половицы. Родная хата требовала починки, и мать исправно заливала щели в полу воском, пока Скьялль возился с расшатанным забором — но все же им требовался свежий брус.

Крепкие, обтесанные с двух сторон бревна стоило недешево. Скьялль пытался заработать: рубил лес, охотился, нырял за жемчугом. На большее он не рассчитывал и в добровольцы на драккары не записывался. В прошлый раз, когда он бился с Черными, дом совсем прохудился, и, вспомнив былое, Скьялль помрачнел.

Свою крынку он уже опрокинул, и молоко убежало да скисло.

Мать придвинула деревянное ведро, наполовину заполненное шелковицей. Мясистая темная ягода источала дивный аромат, Скьялль не удержался и сунул в рот целую пригоршню. Переспелая, душистая, она лишь раздразнила аппетит. Мать засмеялась, взъерошила ему волосы и, неожиданно умолкнув, строго вопросила:

— А это откуда?

Мать придвинулась, зачем-то потянула сукно штанов Скьялля. Он опустил глаза: свежая, недавно проклюнувшаяся прореха, открывала бледное волосатое бедро и узкую царапину. Она почти не кровила, но кожа вокруг покраснела — недобрый знак. Скьялль не хотел волновать мать лишний раз и расписал волка серыми, приглушенными красками — и все это, перебирая шелковицу. Неприученные пальцы отрывали плодоножки крайне неспешно; у матери же работа спорилась. Жбан с присыпанным сахаром днищем заполнялся за счет ее усилий, отчего Скьялль совсем расстроился.

— Ну что же ты глаза прячешь, ей-ей, а ведь мне казалось, ты давно мужчина. — Мать пожурила его ласково, без упреков, и толкнула локтем в бок. — Я хоть и старая, но понимаю, без сражений на Скеллиге не выжить.

— Ты не старая, — пробормотал Скьялль.

— Фрейе бы твои слова да в уши, — улыбнулась мать. Ее лицо расслабилось, стряхнуло заботы и враз скинуло добрый десяток лет. — Ах, если бы однажды проснуться молодой, с упругой кожей, без морщин и пятен... Я бы всем нашим свиристелкам показала, что такое охота на скальда!

Она запрокинула голову, расхохоталась; морщины на ее лице ожили, углубились, из них через край забилась доброта. Губы Скьялля непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Он рад был услышать смех матери — с ним в комнате стало по-детски беззаботно. Хорошее, почти забытое ощущение взбодрило Скьялля, и, ссыпав в жбан ягод, он все-таки выпалил:

— Что такого особенного в этом Тьодольве?

Мать внимательно, точно пытаясь заглянуть в самое сердце, глянула, цокнула языком и, заправив выбившиеся прядки, — отчего в поседевших волосьях запестрел сок, — мягко ответила:

— Всего лишь хорошо подвешенный язык и вскормленная легкой жизнью развязность. Тебе это не надо, поверь. Ты у меня уродился совсем другим.

Скьялль не ответил. Особо крупная ягода, резко сдавленная его пальцами, брызнула во все стороны, а он, казалось, и не заметил. Расстроился, поник и молча перебирал ягоду. Мать — всепонимающая, любящая, — не говорила с ним напрямую, но не давала отстраниться.

Скьяллю стало стыдно: похоже, он опять задел мать, всучил ей свою проблему и не набрался смелости. Почти как Трус. Для настоящего воина нет разницы, какое сражение он проиграл — с самим собой или на поле брани; гораздо ценнее — отплатить противнику.

Быть трусом Скьяллю совершенно не хотелось.

Унизительное, лишающее права на имя прозвище быстро отнимает и жизнь. Скьялль помнил, как несколько лет назад из страха потерять себя погиб кузен. В тот день — жаркий, влажный, пропахший копченой рыбой и кислым молоком — едва не утонула Астрид; Скьялль с кузеном бросились за нею, глотнули соленой ледяной воды... Не смилостивилась Хель тогда к кузену: тот провалился в подводную пещерку, ногу защемило склизкими камнями, и выбраться он не сумел.

Скьялль же нырнул слишком поздно.

Сначала вытащил сестру на берег, посмеялся, распекая ее, и даже прокричал что-то шумящим волнам, уверенный, что кузен неумно шутит, прячась от них за рифами. Прозрение кольнуло запоздало; на берег Скьялль вытащил уже бездыханное тело: с выпученными глазами, распухшим от скопившейся воды животом, ободранными руками и срубленной ступней. Высвободить ее так и не удалось, сколько б Скьялль не тянул и не дергал; и он до сих пор помнил, что на нее ушло три глухих, ослабленных водой удара.

Кузен просто не желал быть обвиненным в трусости.

С историей Скьялля — ничего общего, ни единой связи, но это не смущало. Любое малодушие — непростительно по определенью, оно ополовинивает жизнь и делает человека хуже. Скьялль был рожден на Скеллиге и впитал островные правила с молоком матери, а значит, он понимал, что должен учиться унимать зависть к чужому счастью, настойчиво ковать свое и никогда не сгруживать сложности на хрупкие женские плечи — пусть даже их подставит сама беременная Фрейя!

Он вскинул голову, решительно свел брови и попросил у матери прощения. Та удивились, покачала головой и обняла его, заботливо прижав к груди, совсем как в детстве. Ее усталая ладонь прошлась по волосам, навеяла умиротворение, и позже Скьялль с легким сердцем отправился за водой.

Чтобы развеяться, он выбрал длинный путь — к колодцу на полпути к роще Фрейи.

Небо посмурнело, вздулось тяжелыми, напоминающими чешуйчатые наросты облаками. Сосновые ветви ворчливо шелестели и хлестко сгоняли к земле редкие березовые листья. Птиц — олушей, чаек, бакланов — не было видно, несколько раз шмыгнули в отдалении лисы и, кажется, проскакал лось.

Природа готовилась к буре.

Скьяллю от нее досталось тоже: пыль и комки паутины летели прямо в лицо, в глаза и нос. Ухабистая тропка казалась выложенной грубыми камнями — идти было неудобно, назад и вовсе тяжко. Однако Скьялль не жаловался, щурил глаза и тягал ведра.

Он был уверен, что сможет преломить свою застенчивость совсем — прямо к завтра.

Противилась желанию лишь пойманная волчья царапина, пытаясь с каждым шагом глубже вгрызться в бедро. Скьялль остановился, сгрузил ведра и осмотрел ее: рваные края чуть разошлись, напряженные мышцы вытолкнули сквозь корку немного крови, но если не дразнить рану соленой водой — все зарастет быстро.

К утру ему действительно полегчало — во всех смыслах.

Вчерашняя завистливая обида показалась глупой, и Скьялль даже пожалел Тьодольва из Хвинира: раздробленная кисть, жесткая кровать и девичья болтовня — не лучшие лекари. Сигрдрифа, конечно, выдающаяся жрица, отмеченная самой Фрейей: и мазей наварит, и отваров, и смелет сухие сборы, и откормит — да так, что за ушами затрещит. Но разве она станет тратить свое время на одного скальда?

Вот и Скьяллю не стоит.

Он совершенно искренне отрешился от мыслей о Тьодольве, Ингридр, Бьерне и добродушно наблюдал за вертящейся в новом сарафане Астрид. Мать деликатно прятала улыбку, но все же глаза ее смеялись, как будто ей известно все наперед.

— Давай я скручу тебе красивый узел, — внезапно предложила она, отряхивая застиранную юбку. — Как у девушек с Ард Скеллиге — ракушкой.

— Правда? — Астрид неимоверно обрадовалась, хлопнула в ладоши и повисла на шее у матери. — Ты ведь знаешь, что ты у меня самая-самая?

— Да уж догадываюсь, — с притворным вздохом ответила та.

Скьялль прыснул, мать погрозила ему пальцем и стянула косынку с головы Астрид. Буйные локоны хлынули ей на плечи, и, словно в тон, веснушки потемнели. Астрид хихикнула, прикусила нижнюю губу и замахала руками на Скьялля.

Тот был не прочь уйти и нырнуть в разнобой голосов Лофотена. Деревня галдела шумнее обычного, а в воздухе повис резкий запах. Мутные потоки стекли от соседского крыльца под несмолкаемую ругань, и Скьялль понял: Торгун опять попался. Любовно сваренная зубровка не шла ему на ползу — в который раз.

— Ишь ты, курва-мать, удумал! У дочеркиной-то комнаты прятать! — негодовала торгунова жена, стоявшая прямо у порога, злобная, точно стая эхидн, сцепившихся с сиренами. — Токмо меня не провести, я все твои нычки знаю! И знаю, с чего это муженек мой за макрелью собралыся! Да ты ведь вечно снасти теряешь!

Она кричала самозабвенно, не стесняясь, и Скьялль, не любивший ссор, отправился — чуть ли не на цыпочках мимо Сигрдрифовой хаты — на берег. Похлебку из крабов, сдобренную жирной густой сметаной, он весьма жаловал, особенно вприкуску с горбушкой черного хлеба.

За ночь гроза так и не разошлась; утихла, согнанная ветром, оставив только унылое опустевшее небо, тонкие льдинки на воде и ворох выброшенных на берег мальков. Последних Скьялль сбрасывал в отдельную кучку — для вечно голодных кошек.

Внезапно что-то порскнуло над ним, шумно чавкнуло и выплюнуло в воду мужчину в маске, тащившего на руках худую девушку с седыми волосами. Краб выскользнул из ослабшей руки Скьялля и зарылся в ил. Нечто округлое — ожившее пламя, не иначе, — с чавканьем втянулось в воздух за плечами прибывших. Скьялль в испуге отшатнулся, втянул резко воздух, точно в последний раз, — и все окончательно спуталось.

Растерянность оставила Скьялля гораздо позже, и он едва не решил, что увиденное — всего лишь сон. Мешала этому сама действительность. На кровати, укрытой грубым, перешитым из нескольких старых попон покрывалом, лежала та самая девушка. Вокруг нее с повязками суетилась мать, лицо ее было напряжено, губы — прикушены.

— Как она?

Голос — отчужденный, измотанный — Скьяллю показался смутно знакомым. Он растерянно огляделся: в скромной материнской комнате больше никого не было. Скьялль откашлялся, мощно сглотнул и снова обратился к матери.

Та не отвечала; склонившись над девушкой, поправляла сложную перевязку, обтирала загорелую кожу мокрой губкой и что-то беззвучно нашептывала. У изголовья кровати покоился внушительный, явно не из простых, меч. Скьялль хотел убрать его, но мать шикнула, жестом велела не шевелиться и вновь занялась девушкой.

Скьялль почти не помнил, как очутился дома, куда подевался мужчина в маске и о чем тот пытался втолковать мечущейся в бреду спутнице.

Он чувствовал себя если не околдованным, то потерянным, и несколько раз ущипнул себя за руку.

Ничего. Странно.

Он запустил пальцы в волосы, прикрыл глаза и, скрючившись на стуле, старался прийти в себя. Толкового в голову ничего не лезло, казалось, мысли растеклись подобно угорьей слизи. Одна из свечей почти догорела, заполнила воском подставку, и тот глухо начал стекать на пол, петляя по наклону половиц.

— А для Тьодольва ты ведь догадался набрать крабов.

Мать наконец заговорила, выпрямилась и обтерла вспотевший лоб. Она явно притомилась. Скьялль захотел принести крабов, ковш с освежающей водой для матери и выпросить что угодно у Сигрдрифы — все сразу и в один момент, — вскочил даже с табуретки, но мать снова шикнула.

— Не торопись так, — укоризненно сказала она и провела ладонью по лбу девушки; дыхание у той наконец выровнялось, и от щек отступила бледность. — Лучше присмотри за ней и, если что, смени повязку.

— Но...

Скьялль, не имевший дела с ранами на телах девушек, запаниковал, вновь вскочил и нервно взмахнул руками. Мать слабо улыбнулась и утомленно вздохнула. И Скьялль, пристыженный, сгорбился.

— А я сварю бульон, — тихо сказала мать, явно желая передохнуть в пустой теплой кухоньке. — В ее состоянии другого и не надо.

И так Скьялль впервые остался наедине с девушкой, не родственной ему по крови. Он волновался, топтался на месте и не осмеливался разглядывать ее — только причудливые сапожки мягкой кожи, словно бы сшитые из мелких кусков. Таких в Лофотене никто не носил, и на Ард Скеллиге предпочитали другое: нечто практичное, темное, обмазанное медвежьим жиром.

— Привет, — едва слышно шепнул он.

Ответа, конечно, не было; почти перестал течь и застывающий воск. Однако Скьялль все равно переставил свечку на подоконник, подвинув горшок с худосочными ростками. За окном разошелся дождь, пытающийся пробиться сквозь стекла. Шумели прыгающие по лужам дети, женщины торопливо срывали белье, выставленное ранее на солнце, — деревня быстро потемнела, припрятала яркие краски, людей, животных.

С пригорка сбежала крупная псина; промокшие шерстяные колтуны били ее по худым бокам. Она с лаем носилась по деревне, пытаясь найти сухой угол. Скьялль, пожалев ту, хотел было выйти, пристроить в конюшне, но девушка вдруг застонала, дернула бедрами и, обездвиженная тугой повязкой, затихла.

Скьялль вздрогнул, медленно, стараясь не шуметь, приблизился и замер у изголовья. Он нервничал, лихорадочно обдумывал все то, что может ей сказать, однако напрасно. В сознание девушка не пришла, а шевельнулась рефлекторно. Она выглядела беззащитной, и ей, в отличие от псины, нужна именно его, Скьялля, помощь.

Доверие — не самая простая штука, особенно на Скеллиге. Но люди почему-то доверяли Скьяллю, и он стремился оправдывать их ожидания.

Пусть даже они скрывают за масками лица.

Скьялль наконец решился рассмотреть девушку. Худая, но крепкая, с легким, явно не островным загаром и гладкой сединой в прическе, она действительно выглядела беспомощной, словно выброшенная на скалистый мыс сирена, которую проволокло по камням, сбившим чешуйчатый хвост и жабры.

Невыразимо болезненное, почти божественное преображение, которое, конечно, не окажется правдой.

Но Скьялль в ней и не нуждался. Он удивительно точно выцепил — не глазом, не разумом, а именно что душой, — самобытность девушки, очаровался ею и почти благоговейно склонился над кроватью, вглядываясь в броский шрам на усталом лице. Такие рубцы на Скеллиге в почете: кровь и швы расскажут о человеке гораздо больше, чем болтовня и златые ножны.

Скьялль сглотнул, быстро завел руки за спину, чтоб избежать соблазна прикоснуться, и совершил еще одну ошибку. Он посмотрел ниже — на туго перетянутую грудь, впалый живот, резко, почти воинственно выпирающие тазовые косточки и мягкий, чуть ли не вслух просящий ласки, изгиб бедер. Скьялль напрягся, резко вдохнул воздух — и нос им, казалось, обожгло. От ребер к паху растеклось волнение, внутренности готовы были скрутиться в узел...

Такого с ним не случалось ранее.

Скьялль прикусил губы, отшатнулся и чуть ли не вслепую плюхнулся на табурет. Девушка взволновала его совершенно по-взрослому, как ни одна ранее, и это пробудило множество фантазий. Скьялль, будучи к ним не готовым, сцепил зубы и скорчился на неудобном табурете.

Боги, наверно, знатно посмеялись в ту минуту.

А позже, спохватившись, дохнули если не храбростью, то чем-то схожим. Иначе бы Скьялль и не заговорил бы с девушкой. Он был ей не ровня, без манер и четкой речи, но все же она была снисходительна — и в то же время потеряна столь далеко и недостижимо, что Скьялль растерялся.

В ней чувствовалось нечто странное: напористость моря, дерзость летящей стрелы, статность, достойная ярлов, и женственность самой Фрейи — все складывалось столь складно, что Скьялль только робел.

С такой девушкой — и имя ее, заковыристое, норовило застрять в глотке — не ограничишься мечтой о гроге; нет, все будет гораздо прозаичней и нелепей. Сомнений и возникнуть не могло, куда им — в крытом стойле, пропахшим навозом, овсом и лошадьми, просто не осталось места.

— Послушай... Надеюсь... Моя сестра не наболтала тебе никаких глупостей? — промямлил Скьялль, опустив голову; мыском сапога же он попытался прорыть пол. — С этим Тьодольвом она совсем... Помешалась.

— Тьодольв? — Цирилла вскинула брови. — Так, значит, она?..

— Нет, что ты! — торопливо, горячо перебил Скьялль. — Астрид... Она...

Он замялся. Что ни скажи — ничто не будет верным; об отношеньях Астрид с мужчинами Скьялль знал мало, об отношеньях в целом — и того меньше.

— Она, наверно, хорошая сестра, — подсказала Цирилла, и Скьялль благодарно кивнул.

Цирилла хмыкнула, скрестила на груди руки и сдула с лица растрепавшиеся прядки. Ее лицо — отрешенное и жесткое — не выражало лишних эмоций, и растерявшийся Скьялль не знал, что еще добавить.

Он ухватил за уздечку гнедую кобылу, царапнул жесткую кожу и даже обрадовался, когда та, ударив копытом по полу, заржала. Цирилла нетерпеливо обернулась, покачала головой и подошла почти вплотную.

Между ними — тощее, лоснящееся от чистки туловище кобылы Скьялля, ее пахучая нечесаная грива и брань чем-то прогневанной Сигрдрифы.

— Негоже это, кошачью шерсть жечь! Иньшие-то глазки зоркие, матери Фрейи все чрез них видано и хорош бы, чтоб услышано стало! Ухайдокали вы меня, девки, глядишь, и скальда замурыжите! Не со зла вы, конечно, но хватит уже глаза дуть, рысьте в рощу за прощением!

Возникшее было наваждение схлынуло. Цирилла не сдержала смешок, на мгновение ткнулась носом в густую гриву и покачала головой.

— Спасибо вам за помощь, но мне надо спешить.

— А... Хорошо, — безрадостно кивнул Скьялль. — Я покажу дорогу.

Он понимал, что выглядит разочарованным, и молча корил себя за колебания — те допустимы для волн, но не для воина.

Скьялль протянул к Цирилле руку, шевельнул губами, но та уже отвернулась, чтобы проверить подпругу. Он запнулся, изо рта вылетел странный кашляющий звук; Цирилла обернулась с весьма озабоченным — и явно не им — видом.

— Я... — кое-как выдавил Скьялль, буквально заставляя себя смотреть на нее. И было ему гораздо хуже, чем на драккаре вместе с дюжиной Черных и отлетевшим в воду топором; по крайней мере, тогда он мог нырнуть следом. Его кобыла ткнулась мордой в стеганку, точно подбадривая. — Я рад, что мы... Мы с тобой...

Цирилла оказалась решительнее: в два шага преодолела расстояние меж ними и, быстро ухватив Скьялля за плечи, чмокнула в губы. Ему показалось, что с долей страсти, но, ошарашенный, он только сумел закончить мысль:

— ...Встретились.

Он не пытался ее обнять, прижать к себе, хоть видел, как это делается; почувствовал себя огромным, неповоротливым и безобразным.

— Неужели это твой первый поцелуй? — насмешливо спросила Цирилла, склонив набок голову.

Скьялль кивнул, отвел глаза и вновь напомнил о предзакатном обещании. Хеймдалль в Раг нар Роог призовет достойных воинов, а прочих не пощадят и стрелы Улля. Наверно, многие бы посмеялись над Скьяллем, пытающимся думать за богов перед красивой девушкой, однако Цирилла, похоже, что-то да поняла. Сощурившись, глянула на блеклое солнце, погладила кобылу по загривку и, наклонившись, что-то шепнула ей на ухо.

Кобыла, мягко переступая копытами, отошла к поилке. Старое, покрывшееся мшистой слизью, корыто было заполнено мутной водой; лошадь ткнулась в него мордой, фыркнула — и Скьялля отвлек лукавый голос Цириллы:

— У нас мало времени... Но я успею тебя кое-чему научить.

Она подошла совсем близко. Ее глаза сказали «да» на так и не заданный вопрос, и руки — в тонких перчатках — показали, как. Она пахла чистотой и совсем немного — душистой водой Астрид. Скьялль шумно вдохнул и потянулся к ней.

Стоявшее на отшибе стойло не интересовало деревенских; замученная рутиной река жизни текла мимо, огибая все то, что не было связано с Тьодольвом из Хвинира. Чутко уставились вдаль лошади, устроив крупные морды поверх поилки; казалось, затихли роившиеся над навозом мухи.

Мир отвернулся от них двоих, и пробивался один лишь шум прибоя, в ритме с которым задвигались тела.

Цирилла была настойчивой, умелой и терпеливой.

Она просунула ладонь Скьялля под свою рубашку и подалась навстречу. Грудь ее была высокой и мягкой, и с каждым вдохом казалась все горячее. Цирилла смотрела прямо в глаза Скьяллю, точно испытывая, кусала губы, и колени его подгибались.

О том, что творилось выше, он и думать не мог, почти сведенный ею с ума.

С глухим звоном на грязный пол рухнул ее меч. А следом ремень-крепление, тяжелый, украшенный полудрагоценными камнями, пояс и корсаж. Стеганка Скьялля слетела позже, он едва не запутался в рукавах, а рубашку с него стянула Цирилла. Огладила его по плечам, груди, животу, чуть задержалась на глубоком, рассекающим правое подреберье старом шраме, — и вжала в стену. Шершавые доски досадно лизнули спину, а по затылку Скьялль получил от висевшей там — на удачу — подковы.

Удар подействовал похлеще пинты грога.

Скьялль за шею притянул Цириллу, поцеловал — и пусть неумело, цепляясь языком за ее зубы. Возбужденный, зажатый желанной девушкой в самый угол, он все еще медлил, пытаясь понять, как правильнее приступить к главному, — и снова она пришла на выручку, направила его ладони и шепнула в ухо:

— Надо просто раздеться. Согласен?

— Д-да, — выдохнул Скьялль.

Тихо заржала одна из кобыл, послышался плеск воды и въедливый, порядком разъяренный голос вынудил нетерпеливо притормозить.

— Да и Йотун с ней, женщина! Я не собираюсь бегать на побегушках у старухи-жрицы. Ан Хиндар идут в дозор, и я должен все подготовить.

Рука Цириллы, словно случайно, скользнула сквозь прореху в штанах. Свободный крой ей позволял дразнить любыми прикосновениями; свежий шрам нащупала быстро и мягко коснулась губами уха Скьялля.

— Я не причиню боли, если?..

— М-м-нет.

Невидимый им мужчина громко выругался, отчего лошади тревожно зафырчали, и шумно затопал. Грохнула оружейная сталь, словно бы на эмоциях сброшенная вниз по каменистым ступеням; забили, затихая в отдалении, железные набойки. Неподалеку разрыдалась женщина, что-то невнятно выкрикнула и бросилась вслед за мужчиной. Каблучки застучали по редким ступенькам, и отбивались, почти физически, отчаянные всхлипы.

Цирилла облегченно выдохнула. Скьялль было хотел прояснить разговор, поведать о Сигрдрифе, ее поручениях, прошелся ладонью по волосам, тщетно пытаясь их пригладить — те липли к потной, разгоряченной коже, — и что-то пробормотал. Слова путались, застревая в глотке, и он почти захлебнулся ими, слюной и желанием. Цирилла снова пришла на помощь: настойчиво ухватив его за бедра, подалась навстречу, поцеловала — и жар охватил обоих с такой силой, что подкосились колени.

Деревянный, запорошенный опилками, сеном и засохшим лошадиным калом пол был холодным, вонючим и совершенно не подходившим Цирилле. Ее следовало позвать в дом, на берег, хоть в пещерку, а лучше свозить в величественный Каэр Трольде, но не здесь, не так и не с ним, не со Скьяллем. Он никогда не хотел так, Цирилла, наверно, тоже; их просто обязаны были застукать и выпороть крапивой и розгами.

Смеялся, проносясь сверху, ветер, взволнованно мели хвостами кобылы. Чуть выше головы Цириллы ползал огромный навозный жук, и спинка его отливала синим. Скьялль хотел было смахнуть его, однако Цирилла — растрепанная, зеленоокая, сосредоточенная — протестующе застонала. Вернула его ладонь на свою грудь и толкнулась навстречу. Она смотрела прямо в душу Скьяллю, сводила с ума, и он, уткнувшись носом в ее шею, одурительно пропахшую и сеном, и душистой водой, и чем-то неуловимым, но личным и сокровенным, мог только подчиняться прорвавшимся из небытия инстинктам.

Он опасался вести руки ниже ее спины, робел перед необходимостью коснуться члена и... направить его к ней. Казалось, простое действие, все легче, чем рубать Черных — но ведь к нему прижималась Цирилла! Безумно красивая, жаркая, с мягкой грудью и экзотично-развратной розой чуть ниже паха. Цирилла ее не стеснялась, давно срослась с ней, точно со шрамом на лице, и Скьялль подумал, что ей подошел бы другой цветок: менее избитый и пошлый. Он осторожно обвел контуры розы пальцами, Цирилла томно вздохнула.

— Не там. Выше.

— Я просто подумал, что...

Она не нуждалась в оправданиях и комплиментах. Скьялль кивнул, ткнулся губами в ее щеку и подчинился. Коснулся мягкого пушка, жаркого и мокрого женского лона и попробовал проявить ласку. Цирилла прикрыла глаза и позволила ему изучать себя, возможно, просто терпела, — а по ее молчанию Скьялль не мог понять, — и судорожно цеплялась за его бока. Она дышала хрипло, не стонала, не звала его, и, неожиданно разозлившись на самого себя, Скьялль проник пальцами настойчивее и глубже. Цирилла охнула, свела резко ноги и ухватила Скьялль за руку: то ли желая остановить, то ли прося большего.

Он глянул на нее, попробовал считать ответ с лица, но она лишь усмехнулась, жадно клацнула зубами и облизнулась. Уж слишком многообещающе.

Дразнящий толчок с ее стороны, улыбка — и она уже сверху.

Цирилла двигала бедрами быстро, ритмично, задавала темп, и Скьяллю оставалось подчиняться, несмело ласкать ее разгоряченную спину и еле-еле осмелиться спустить ладони ниже, на ягодицы. Он почти не видел ее, изучал на ощупь, и, слепо потянувшись за поцелуем, клюнул губами в плечо.

— Я, кажется... Тебя... — глухо выдохнул Скьялль, ощутивший, что почти все, его уже накрывает. Буквально пара толчков, смазанных прикосновений ее груди с набухшими, затвердевшими сосками, и ей пора в путь, и если сейчас смолчать, испугаться... Нет. Невозможно. Точнее, не стоит. Именно, да. Скьялль запутался, сбитый с толку — всем сразу, крепче прижал к себе Цириллу и кое-как, сквозь неотвратимо обрушивающуюся негу, пробормотал: — Ты... Все... Хорошо?

Она не ответила. Коснулась сухими губами его лба и выгнулась, запрокинув голову, — и он вместе с ней, едва не задохнувшись — от наслаждения. Быстрое, пряное, неповторимое, оно выбило из Скьялля воздух, страхи и смущение.

Но все уже закончилось. Быстрее, чем он ожидал. Наверно, даже хуже.

Скьялль потер лоб, старательно отводя взгляд от Цириллы, что торопливо потянулась за вещами. Она перебросила ему стеганку и, уперев руки в бока, пыталась отдышаться. Скьялль действовал медленнее, пальцы почти не слушались, а плотная ткань противно липла к пропотевшему телу.

Так и не поднявшись, Скьялль уперся ладонью в сено и опилки, второй проверил пуговицы на штанах и устыдился — своего неожиданного поступка. Его никогда не учили такому, внушали относиться к девушкам с почтительностью; в итоге же все получилось скомкано, грязно и вряд ли приятно для Цириллы.

Скьялль был в этом уверен.

Он, пошатываясь, поднялся, привычно — еще со времен битвы против Черных — проверил, как закрепил топор, и кое-как, затравленно, исподлобья, посмотрел на Цириллу. Она уже успела вскочить и начать отряхиваться. Пусть неопрятность, по мнению Скьялля, была ей тоже к лицу, он снова пристыдился.

«Сводил девку на сеновал» — вот как это называется. И никак иначе.

Скьялль, испытывая сильное недовольство собой, ударил кулаком по ладони; легкий сухой шлепок ему, как ожидалось, не помог. Он чувствовал себя, наверно, почти как увеченный Тюр, но истекающий не кровью, а раскаянием.

— Я так понимаю, тебе не понравилось? — с тревогой спросила Цирилла, нахмурившись.

— Нет! Нет, что ты! — Скьялль возразил так горячо, как только мог; безотчетно шагнул к ней и едва не схватил за руку. В последний момент кисть онемела, точно наткнувшись на незримую преграду, в запястье что-то щелкнуло, и он просто не смог. — Я просто...

— Просто... что?

Цирилла, казалось, ждала ответа только наполовину: не удержалась, покосилась в сторону, нетерпеливо постукивая каблучком. Она, однако, спохватилась и мягко коснулась щеки Скьялля. Улыбка едва коснулась ее губ.

— Не позволяй моему уроку пропасть впустую, — сказала она. — Утри нос этому Тьодовальду.

— Тьодольву, — машинально поправил Скьялль.

Цирилла прикусила губу, неожиданно фыркнула, и в глазах ее вспыхнули озорные искры. Скьялль не выдержал, усмехнулся, и она ласково дернула его за волосы.

— Да и пошел он!.. — порывисто воскликнула Цирилла, споткнулась на полуслове и хмыкнула. — Куда-нибудь подальше.

Она явно хотела выругаться, понял Скьялль и улыбнулся шире, свободнее и гораздо счастливее. Он осмелел, приблизился и взял Цириллу за руку. Ее узкую, прикрытую тонкой перчаткой ладонь отпускать не хотелось. Внутри Скьялля с каждой секундой ее промедления расцветала хрупкая, ненужная надежда — на то, что она останется, — и он представил, как она обрядится в белое ситцевое платье с длинными рукавами, заплетет косы, подвяжет их алыми лентами да, взяв его под руку, поведет по испещренному люпинами, душевкой и пахучим миртом.

Светлая, незапятнанная реальностью, мечта.

Слишком нежная для мужчины, простая — для воина и бесполезная — для крестьянина. Почти как Брисингамен, однако гораздо, гораздо дороже, и Скьялль бы отдал все — ради одного короткого, самого важного в мире слова.

— Послушай, Скьялль... — Цирилла вздохнула и мотнула головой. — Я ужаснен... — она споткнулась и мотнула головой. — Ужасно не хочу врать тебе, потому что ты этого не заслужил. И не хочу, чтобы ты напрасно на что-то надеялся. — Она вздохнула, вырвала руку и сделала шаг назад. — Потому что я вряд ли вернусь на Скеллиге. Не в ближайшее время.

— Ты от кого-то убегаешь?

Вопрос был не праздный, в некоторой степени опасный и совсем не гарантировал честности.

— Да, можно сказать и так. Тут, — Цирилла поморщилась, — все гораздо сложнее.

Она отвернулась, свистом позвала кобылу и, потрепав ее по холке, взобралась в седло. Она держалась по-мужски, уверенно обхватив ногами лощеные бока, меч грозно покачивался за ее спиной, и если бы история даровала островам богиню войны, не уступающую ни в чем Уллю и Тюру, то звали бы ее, как вдруг подумалось Скьяллю, Цириллой.

И никак иначе.

Кто знает, насколько захватывающей была история ее настоящей жизни. Скьялль до нее определенно не дотянулся. Огорчаться на бурные и опасные приключения Цириллы — глупо, ведь есть на все определенный умысел, найдется подобающая песнь и пальцы, что заскользят по лютне.

Скьялль оседлал свою лошадь, погладил ее по морде и кивнул Цирилле.

— Спасибо тебе за все, — отстраненно произнесла она.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — тихо ответил Скьялль, понявший, что ее вновь тревожит что-то недосягаемое. Ему хватило ума не говорить ей большего, и ласковое, подрагивающее от нежности обращение «моя милая Рилла» так и не было услышано.

Безмолвно осело в бешено стучащем сердце и затонуло, не попытавшись спастись.

Скьялль направил кобылу к воротам, ведя ее осторожно, стараясь огибать носящуюся ребятню. Цирилла молча двинулась за ним.

Изменчивая скеллигская погода начала портиться. В воздухе повис леденящий холод, по вечнозеленой хвое деревенских саженцев взобрался иней. По воротам забил ошалелый ветер, захлестал палой листвой и ветками. Лошади тревожно заржали, порывались встать на дыбы, и крепче пришлось дергать поводья, чесать гриву и чувствовать, как воздух прорезается густым, не предвещающим путной дороги туманом.

По Лофотену расползались тревога и паника, и женщины торопливо вталкивали детей в хаты. Мужчины влезали в бряцающие доспехи, хватали топоры, секиры, и, подгоняя их, затрубил рог. Гулкий вибрирующий звук заставил Скьялля и Цириллу одновременно схватиться за оружие.

Ни мать, ни Астрид не показывались. И дай им Фрейи догадливости после дверей затворить и ставни.

Скьялль зачем-то глянул на взморье, которое уже вступило в схватку с бушующей и пенящейся водой. Казалось, волны потемнели, загустели и почти осмысленно набрасывались на берег, пытаясь дотянуться до пыльной дороги.

Но холод был сильнее — и вскоре вода хрустнула под тяжестью подков и тяжелых лат. Туман и слепящий ветер наступали в угоду врагам, чей говор был гораздо жестче, чем у Черных, а поступь — тяжелее и увереннее.

— Проклятье! — выдохнула Цирилла.

Напряженная, с отведенной назад, к мечу, рукой, она, похоже, решила держаться на лошади до последнего. Выждать момент. Ошеломить врагов. Нанести удар. А лучше несколько десятков. И ускользнуть — к мужчине в маске, который, как виделось Скьяллю, не мог не подвергать опасности Цириллу.

Единственную девушку, за которую Скьялль был готов драться до смерти; и если окаменевший Хеймдалль окажется хоть на каплю медовухи благосклонным, а Хель прольет немного слез, раздвинув отяжелевшие тучи, — Скьялль сумеет уберечь Цириллу.

Ведь за ближайшим временем наступит другое, в котором она наконец сможет вернуться.


End file.
